


MC’s Reverie

by JPMSG



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPMSG/pseuds/JPMSG
Summary: MC gặp một người giống y hệt như Vil Schoenheit. Từ mái tóc vàng ánh tím tới cặp mắt xếch đẹp đẽ, từ giọng nói êm dịu cho đến nét tính cách ngạo mạn anh giữ riêng cho mình.Tuy nhiên, cô có thể khẳng định rằng gã không phải là đàn anh Schoenheit. Cùng một vẻ ngoài nhưng MC không tài nào ưa nổi gã; và ngay từ ánh nhìn đầu tiên bản năng đã báo cho cô hay gã trai là một kẻ nguy hiểm nhường nào.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

(1):

MC mơ màng tỉnh lại trong không gian tĩnh lặng đến kỳ lạ. Một sự im ắng cô chưa bao giờ cảm nhận kể từ ngày sống cùng với Grim, song đầu óc của MC vẫn còn chưa đủ tỉnh táo để nghĩ kỹ hơn về điều lạ lùng ấy. Cho đến khi cơn mơ màng rút dần khỏi tâm trí, MC mới nhận ra có gì đó kỳ quái: không có tiếng Grim ồn ào, giường nệm dưới thân quá đỗi mềm mại cùng lớp vải trơn mịn đang bao lấy người cô.

MC giật mình bật dậy. Khung cảnh lạ lẫm xung quanh làm trái tim cô chùng xuống.

Cô đang ở đâu vậy??

****

MC đã nghĩ đến việc mình bị bắt cóc, nhưng cô gạt phắt ý tưởng đó đi chỉ trong phút chốc. Cô đang ở trong một căn phòng trang trí xa hoa như phòng của Marie Antoinette - giường nệm mềm mại, bồng bềnh như đám mây cùng nội thất được chạm trổ tinh xảo và mạ vàng. Ngay cả trang phục trên người cô cũng thay đổi - không phải là bộ đồ ngủ thoải mái cô mặc thường ngày mà là một chiếc đầm màu tím trễ vai với tay áo phồng được điểm xuyết đá quý. Đó là một điều không tưởng khi một kẻ sở hữu căn phòng sang trọng này muốn bắt cóc cô để tống tiền. Dẫu vậy, MC cũng không bớt lo âu.

“ Grim…? Grim? Cậu đâu rồi?”

Dù rằng Grim là một con mèo khốn nạn, song không thể phủ nhận rằng sự tồn tại của cậu ta làm cô an tâm hơn. Nhưng giờ cậu ta không ở đây. Ai đó nhân lúc bọn họ ngủ say đã chia tách họ và bí mật mang cô tới đây. MC lo lắng cho Grim, đồng thời cũng tự hỏi rằng liệu những người quen của họ có ai hay rằng cô đã mất tích?

Bất an chộn rộn trong MC và nỗi sợ hãi cồn cào dạ dày cô. Ai đã mang cô đến đây và với mục đích gì?

Đặt tay lên ngực, MC ngồi bất động trên giường hồi lâu. Cô trấn an cho trái tim đang nhảy mạnh của mình. Không có Grim bên cạnh và quang cảnh xa lạ khiến tâm trí cô chao đảo với những cảm xúc tiêu cực. _Mày phải bình tĩnh, MC._ Cô tự nhủ với mình thế. _Không có ai ở đây để giúp đỡ mày, nên mày càng phải bình tĩnh._

Cô nhất định phải giữ tâm lý ổn định và lý trí dù trong bất kỳ tình huống nào.


	2. Chapter 2

(2):

Khi đã lấy lại sự bình tĩnh cho mình, ánh mắt MC bắt đầu đảo quanh căn phòng. Căn phòng không có cửa sổ nên cô không thể nhìn ra ngoài, và cũng chẳng có thứ sắc nhọn hay vật dụng nào để cô có thể dùng như vật phòng thân. Ánh mắt MC giờ hướng tới chiếc cửa ra vào duy nhất trong căn phòng. Cô tự hỏi liệu có ai đang chờ đợi cô ngoài đó. Hít một hơi sâu MC vặn tay nắm cửa đẩy ra. Trái với suy đoán, trước mắt cô chẳng có một ai. 

Lòng MC càng thấp thỏm. Đây chưa chắc đã một tin tức tốt lành, cô nghĩ thầm. MC bạo dạn bước ra bên ngoài. Một hành lang rộng mở chào đón cô, ngập trong sắc tím tử đằng của chiếc thảm kéo dài xuyên suốt và màu trắng sữa của tường đá cẩm thạch và các bức tượng im lìm đứng trong sảnh. Những sắc màu nhợt nhạt bao phủ không gian, không hiểu sao lại mang cho cô một cảm giác quen thuộc. MC lắc đầu gạt đi suy nghĩ kỳ quái trong đầu mình, tiếp tục công cuộc thăm dò. Cô rảo bước một mình trên hành lang thênh thang, mãi một lúc lâu mới tới điểm dừng - chiếc cầu thang thoai thoải dẫn xuống dưới tầng. 

Tựa người vào lan can đá hoa cương, MC ngó xuống phía dưới. Cô vẫn chưa thấy một bóng người hay âm thanh nào biểu hiện nơi đây có sự sống. Nó làm cô thấy bất an - so với việc trực diện một kẻ địch mạnh mẽ thì việc đơn độc một mình càng khiến cô khó có thể chịu đựng. Nắm lấy vạt váy, MC cẩn trọng bước từng bước xuống lầu; đôi giày cao gót dưới chân tạo những tiếng lộp cộp đều đều trong từng bước đi. Âm thanh đó vang vọng trong không gian, càng hiển lộ sự trống trải và thiếu vắng hơi người. MC không thích điều ấy. Lòng nôn nao sự sợ hãi, cô ước có thứ gì xuất hiện ngay bây giờ, bất cứ sinh vật gì để cô bớt đi nỗi sợ này. Và cũng chẳng bao sau lâu thì mong muốn của MC thành hiện thực.

Cô nhìn thấy một con quái vật giữa sảnh chính của ngôi nhà.

****

Chính giữa sảnh chính của căn nhà, MC nhìn thấy một con quái vật. 

Một con quái vật như một đám thịt bầy nhầy và có rất nhiều mắt. Nếu như có người nào mắc hội chứng sợ lỗ, hẳn là họ sẽ ngất đi ngay khi thấy nó. Xung quanh nó loang lổ vũng nước đen đặc như mực. Ban đầu bởi thứ mực nước đó, cô cứ tưởng có học sinh nào vừa overblot nên đã chạy lại để giúp đỡ. Dù chưa trực diện với con quái vật, nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy hình dạng nó từ xa đã khiến da đầu MC tê dại. Con quái vật như nhận thấy sự hiện diện của MC, những tròng mắt ngập tơ máu đảo tròn và hướng ánh nhìn về phía cô. Con quái vật ghê rợn và không tưởng như vừa bước ra từ một bộ phim kinh dị; thật hãi hùng khi biết nó là sự thực – ánh nhìn điên loạn hướng về cô cùng tấm lưng đang đẫm mồ hôi lạnh của MC là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất.

Phải chạy, phải chạy, phải chạy. Não bộ đang gào lên với MC. Nhưng thế nào để thoát khỏi con quái vật bây giờ? Ném một vật về một hướng đánh lạc hướng con quái vật và chạy theo phía ngược lại? Tốc độ con quái vật liệu có đuổi kịp cô? Những suy nghĩ cứ dồn dập nhảy lên nhảy xuống trong tâm trí MC chỉ trong vài tích tắc. 

Vụt. Vụt. Vụt. Đầu tiên là tiếng vật sắc nhọn cắm vào da thịt và liền ngay sau đó là tiếng gào rú thảm thiết của con quái vật. Những âm thanh liên tiếp cùng những bóng đen vun vút trước mắt làm MC giật nảy mình. Sửng sốt trước biến cố bất ngờ, theo bản năng cô nhanh chóng lùi lại vài bước, để rồi đột ngột va phải một ai đó. Theo phản xạ ngoái lại nhìn phía sau, MC mở to mắt - một nỗi niềm vui mừng khôn xiết bao phủ cô khi cuối cùng cô cũng nhìn thấy ai đó quen thuộc. MC kêu lên tên người ấy, giọng tràn ngập vui sướng:  
“ Đàn anh Rook!!”

Ngay khi mũi tên kết liễu con quái vật rời tay, sự chú ý của Rook liền dời từ con quái vật hướng về cô. Đàn anh mau chóng bỏ cung tên xuống và đỡ vai cô, vẻ nghiêm túc soi xét cô từ đầu xuống chân.  
“ Công chúa, Người không bị thương chứ? Tôi đã nói với Người rồi - đi bất kỳ đâu Người cũng phải mang theo lính hầu cận; tốt hơn hết là có tôi hay Táo Đỏ hộ tống, hoặc kể cả là Công Tước...”

Nụ cười trên mặt MC đọng lại. Bấy giờ cô mới nhận ra điều kỳ lạ nào đó ở Rook mà cô vừa vô tâm bỏ lỡ. Anh không mang chiếc mũ lông thường ngày, cũng như trên người cũng mặc một bộ phục sức xa lạ. Và quan trọng hơn cả, thái độ của đàn anh với MC sẽ không bao giờ kính cẩn như thế này.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đã xác định BE với Vil và HE với MC. Thời gian cập nhật chưa xác định.

(3):

“ Xin lỗi, nhưng có lẽ anh đã nhầm tôi với nàng công chúa nào đó; tôi chỉ là một người vừa đi lạc vào nơi đây…”

MC nói với người trước mắt như thế, khi tâm trí đã hoãn lại sau một loạt biến cố liên tiếp. Biết rằng người đó không phải là đàn anh Rook, nhưng cô vẫn không nhịn được mà đăm đăm nhìn anh. Người con trai trước mắt cô sở hữu một mái tóc vàng dài suôn mượt, được cẩn trọng buộc gọn sau gáy bằng một dải lụa. Trên người anh diện một bộ y phục trông như quý tộc thời xưa với áo gile ôm sát người và chiếc quần bó chẽn, trên thân khoác áo choàng đuôi tôm dựng đứng cổ áo; cổ quấn khăn lụa trắng, tại điểm nút đính viên đá Sapphire quý giá. Dẫu mới tiếp xúc trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi, nhưng qua hành động và lời nói của anh, MC phần nào cảm nhận được tính cách nghiêm túc, khắc chế của con người này. Ngoại trừ gương mặt, ở anh và Rook dường như không có điểm chung nào hết.

Khi đã chắn chắc MC đứng một cách vững vàng, người con trai mới rời tay khỏi bờ vai cô. Vẻ nghiêm túc nhạt dần trên gương mặt anh, và anh trả lời cô một cách dịu dàng:  
“Công Chúa của tôi ơi, tôi biết rõ điều đó chứ. Người là một người bình thường, nhưng đó là ở thế giới khác. Ở nơi đây, Người là Điện hạ của chúng tôi, là chủ nhân của cả Reverie.”

****

Vẫn trong trạng thái mơ hồ từ khi tỉnh dậy, MC càng hoang mang hơn sau câu nói của “ Rook Khác”. Cô có rất nhiều thắc mắc trong đầu, nhưng lại không biết bắt đầu từ đâu. Mấp máy môi hồi lâu, MC mới đặt câu hỏi:  
“ Trước hết, tôi có thể biết tên anh chứ? Và, Reverie mà anh vừa nhắc tới là nơi này sao? Tôi không có chút ký ức gì về việc mình sở hữu một dinh thự to lớn thế này.”

“ Rook Khác” vẫn mỉm cười hòa nhã trước những câu hỏi dồn dập của cô. Anh kiên nhẫn giải đáp từng thắc mắc.  
“ Tôi có rất nhiều cái tên, song để dễ bề xưng hô Người có thể gọi tôi là Thợ Săn. Reverie đúng là tòa lâu đài mà chúng ta đang đứng tại đây. Người đã từng đến đây rất nhiều lần, nhưng chẳng qua Người không nhớ rõ. Cũng dễ hiểu khi qua mỗi thời gian Reverie lại thay đổi diện mạo của nó, với bộ mặt mới và những cư dân sống trong nó. Nhưng xin hãy cứ yên tâm, dù có thế nào đi chăng nữa thì có một điều sẽ mãi không bao giờ thay đổi ở nơi đây - Người là chủ nhân của nó, và duy nhất mình Người thôi.” 

MC cau mày. Càng nghe lời người con trai giải thích, đầu óc cô càng thêm mơ hồ. Những lời vòng vo khó hiểu của anh ta khiến cô thấy khó chịu và dần mất kiên nhẫn. Cô không quan tâm tới tòa lâu đài tên Reverie hay cái người tự xưng là Thợ Săn này – mục tiêu ban đầu của cô vẫn là về nhà; thế nên sau vài giây ngắn ngủi suy tư lựa lời, MC nói với Thợ Săn:  
“ Thợ Săn này, anh sẽ trả lời mọi câu hỏi của tôi chứ?”

Thợ Săn đặt tay lên ngực trái, nghiêm nghị nghiêng mình trước cô như một tay kỵ sĩ thề nguyền trước chủ nhân mình:  
“ Tất nhiên rồi, Công Chúa của tôi. Bất cứ câu hòi nào, và bất cứ nhiệm vụ gì, kẻ hèn này sẽ bằng mọi giá thực hiện nó.”

MC mảy may không chút rung động nào trước hành động ấy của Thợ Săn. Cô chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn anh, và đáp lại bằng những lời bình thản:  
“ Tôi không yêu cầu điều gì to tát. Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi một câu đơn giản: làm thế nào để tôi có thể rời khỏi đây?”

Thợ Săn liếc nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt quái dị. Đó lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gặp mặt, ngoài thái độ trịnh trọng anh ta biểu lộ ra cảm xúc khác. Nhưng rất nhanh anh cụp mắt xuống, kính cẩn trả lời:  
“ Đó là một câu hỏi kỳ lạ, thưa Điện hạ. Người là chủ nhân nơi đây, về hay không chỉ là một ý nghĩ trong nháy mắt của Người.”

MC muốn hỏi nhiều thêm nữa, nhưng xem chừng thắc mắc của cô đã làm khó cho Thợ Săn. Anh lắc đầu tỏ vẻ cam chịu, đồng thời nói những lời khó hiểu:  
“ Nếu Người chưa thể trở về thì tức là trong thâm tâm Người chưa muốn trở về. Người hẳn là đang tìm kiếm một câu trả lời nào đó. Lời khuyên chân thành tôi dành cho Người là tạm thời hãy ở lại Reverie. Nơi đây là cung điện của Người, chẳng có gì khiến Người cần lo âu khi ở đây. Và Người có lẽ sẽ tìm được điều mình muốn tại mảnh đất này.”  
Như không muốn nhiều lời về vấn đề nữa nên nói xong anh liền chuyển chủ đề:  
“ Nếu đang rảnh rỗi, tại sao Người không dạo quanh Reverie một vòng? Mọi người đều đang rất chờ mong được diện kiến và hầu hạ Người.”, đoạn anh búng tay tách một tiếng và từ ngã rẽ đột ngột chạy tới một đám lính bằng giấy, “ Lính hầu cận đã sẵn sàng để hộ tống Người rồi, thưa Công Chúa.”

Thợ Săn đã thành công đánh lạc hướng sự chú ý của cô. MC nhìn anh rồi nhìn sang đám lính giấy nghiêng ngả trước mắt mình. Thấy lính giấy mỏng manh dật dờ đi xung quanh, MC tự hỏi đến lúc nguy nan không biết là họ bảo vệ cô hay cô bảo vệ bọn họ chăng nữa. Như hiểu cô đang nghĩ gì, Thợ Săn an ủi MC:  
“ Đừng đánh giá họ bằng vẻ bề ngoài, thưa Công Chúa. Dẫu trông rất yếu đuối nhưng họ hoàn toàn có khả năng bảo vệ Người khỏi bất cứ hiểm nguy gì - hoặc giả như Người thấy lời nói của tôi không quá đáng tin, thì xin Người hãy cứ nghĩ rằng họ sẽ câu giờ giúp Người khi cần chạy trốn.” Thợ Săn nói những lời ấy trong khi vẫn mỉm cười nhã nhặn. Rồi anh nhíu mày trông như áy náy lắm:  
“ Nếu có thể, tôi sẽ phụng sự bên Người hơn là sai khiến lính hầu cận. Tiếc thay, ở Reverie này không có lấy một người đáng tin tưởng để giao phó việc quản lý lâu đài, nhất là khi Người đến nơi đây.” Đoạn anh cúi người trước cô: “Xin Người hãy thứ lỗi vì sự vắng mặt này.”

Thợ Săn đã nói tới như vậy, MC cũng biết mình không nên níu kéo anh thêm. Và vì cô cũng cần thời gian suy nghĩ thêm về để nghĩ về tình huống hiện tại mình đang vướng phải nên cô để anh đi. Sau khi Thợ Săn rời đi với xác con vật quái vật trên tay, MC vẫn tiếp tục đứng đó thêm vài phút. Đám lính hầu vẫn kề cận bên cô, không hề chuyển động. 

Theo lời Thợ Săn nói, cô đang ở một thế giới khác. Và việc cô tới thế giới này, không phải là một sự việc ngẫu nhiên mà là một hành động có chủ đích. Qua những lời vòng vo và ẩn ý của anh ta, cô phải tìm ra một thứ gì đó - một chìa khóa để mở ra cánh cửa về nhà. 

Thái độ của Thợ Săn cùng suy đoán của bản thân cho MC biết cô nên tin lời anh ta, nhưng cô vẫn không muốn tin. Những rắc rối đang chờ đợi phía trước, những bí ẩn mịt mờ trong lời nói và cung cách ứng xử của Thợ Săn - những thứ xa lạ làm cô không muốn đối mặt và mong ngóng rằng đây là một giấc mơ. Sâu trong thâm tâm MC vẫn nuôi hi vọng đây là một trò đùa dai, và cô bức thiết muốn chứng minh điều đó.

Nhưng hi vọng viển vông ấy cũng chẳng kéo dài được bao lâu, khi MC tìm được cánh cửa chính dẫn lối ra bên ngoài tòa lâu đài. Khi cánh cửa ấy vừa mở, đập vào mắt cô là một vườn hồng trắng rực rỡ khoe sắc. Cô tiếp tục kéo tầm mắt ra xa hơn nữa thì bắt gặp hàng rào sắt bao quanh lâu đài, bên ngoài rào sắt từ mặt đất tới bầu trời mờ mịt làn sương mù xám xịt. MC có thể nghe loáng thoáng tiếng quái vật gào rú bên ngoài hàng rào. Mặt mũi cô tái nhợt. Giờ cô chấp nhận tin lời Rook, không, Thợ Săn nói. Đây đã không là thế giới cô quen thuộc nữa rồi.


End file.
